Pre-cast concrete modules are economical means of manufacturing prefabricated homes at low cost. Factory production also allows increased output and better quality control to be achieved.
The patent to Ferenc, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,019 discloses a method and apparatus for forming inverted U-shaped reinforced concrete structures. There is no suggestion of moving the internal form or the external form to maximize production. Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,117 shows a method for forming a hollow tunnel-like structure out of concrete. The apparatus includes a unitary internal form that cannot be moved until the roof of the culvert is able to support itself. Holland does not suggest using such a form with a series of separate casting beds and moving the form from bed to bed. The patent to Verseluto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,110 describes a method of making rectangular concrete structures in which separate slabs are pre-cast and joined by additional poured concrete. Quintin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,005 and Bourdo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,395 each describes a similar process in which the casting frame is not moved from bed to bed.
Applicant's prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,050, 4,372,906 and 4,495,131 concern a method of making pre-cast steel reinforced concrete box-like modules, and the modules produced, but are not concerned with a traveling form as described and claimed herein.